


Uncontrollable Lust

by crimsonredbloodsucker



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonredbloodsucker/pseuds/crimsonredbloodsucker
Summary: In the absence of Lan Wangji, Lan Xichen takes over. Guess you already got it. 😎
Kudos: 22





	Uncontrollable Lust

**Author's Note:**

> One shot. I wrote it badly, I know. Also, I'm too lazy for the details. First work that was done. I do accept cristicisms. Thanks.

It has been three days since Lan Wangji left Cloud Recesses with the juniors for a mission. Lan Xichen cannot personally attend to them as he has lots of works to do as the Sect Leader of Lan Clan thus, appointing the job to his brother, Lan Wangji. The said mission would take seven days to be completed, it can be considered as a training as well for the juniors. It can surely help them gain more knowledge and experience. 

Lan Xichen, Wei Wuxian, and other Lan disciples were left at Cloud Recesses. It was calm and peaceful. Wei Wuxian is at the Jingshi, checking tons of papers which belong to the juniors. Wei Wuxian managed to finished checking the papers on the third night. Within these three days, he has already been longing for his husband, and craving for sex. With Lan Wangji not being around, their daily routine was compromised. Wei Wuxian stood up right after he finishes his work and he sits on the bed. He lets out a heavy breath, "so boring!", he said. 

Wei Wuxian went out of the Jingshi, he saw Lan Xichen from afar, standing straight, looking at the bright moon. Lan Xichen heard him opened the doors of the Jingshi and so he looks at Wei Wuxian. The two began to walk until they met at the center, "Master Wei", Lan Xichen addresses Wei Wuxian politely. "Zewu-Jun", Wei Wuxian responded with utmost respect. "Zewu-Jun, I guess it is not yet nine o'clock so you're still awake." Lan Xichen smiled at him, "Yes. Master Wei must be bored since Wangji is not here." Wei Wuxian looks at the moon, he sighs, "What should I do? Husband is not around. I am so bored to death. I'm already done checking the papers. I really don't know what to do. He said everyday means everyday, how can we do that if he's not here. It's really boring!" He ranted. Lan Xichen knows what Wei Wuxian meant. Turning back to Lan Xichen, Wei Wuxian asks, "Zewu-Jun, do you have any more tasks for me aside from checking papers?" Lan Xichen thought for awhile, "come with me."

They both went to the Hanshi, Lan Xichen sat down on the mat, infront of him is a table with several papers on top. He handed some to Wei Wuxian, "Here, these are the Gusu rules. I am revising it, you can help me with it." Wei Wuxian grabs the papers, "ahhh Zewu-Jun, this is even more boring. I'm not doing it." He returned and placed the papers on top of the table and exhales. Wei Wuxian stood infront of Lan Xichen, he flirtatiously stares and alluringly smiles at him. He started stripping. Lan Xichen gulps, eyes widened, he was startled. "Ma-master Wei, wh-what are you doing?" He stutters. Wei Wuxian gave him a smirk, "you know what I want." Lan Xichen immediately stand up and puts Wei Wuxian's clothes back, "No. This is not right. You are my brother's husband. We cannot do this." He said while avoiding eye contacts with Wei Wuxian. "If I am not his husband, would you do it with me?" Wei Wuxian backhugs Lan Xichen. "Zewu-Jun, don't worry. He wouldn't know." Lan Xichen faced him again, he bit his lips, looks at Wei Wuxian from head to toe. He is trying to restraint himself but he knows he couldn't. Wei Wuxian is simply irresistible. Lan Xichen didn't hesitate anymore, he holds Wei Wuxian's waist and started kissing him like a mad monster. 

The two kissed for quite long, Wei Wuxian's feeling hot even before they started, of course kissing wouldn't be enough to satisfy him. Once again, he strips himself. He turned around, bent down his upper body allowing Lan Xichen to see his butt as white as snow and as fluffy as a cloud. "Come. Enter me." Lan Xichen was quite shocked. "Please. Please enter me. Inside me please." Lan Xichen undresses himself. He holds his shaft and thoroughly massaged it. Wei Wuxian is already experienced so Lan Xichen knows he does not need to prepare him for entering his insides and so, he began thrusting. Lan Xichen loses his virginity to Wei Wuxian. 

"Ahh...ahh!", Wei Wuxian moaned. Lan Xichen was pleased by the moans. "Faster Zewu-Jun, faster!" Wei Wuxian commanded him as he was thrusting a little bit slow. He felt quite embarassed, thinking if he is not satisfying Wei Wuxian. "It's okay. Don't worry. I'm used to a merciless thrust so please make it faster. Fuck me hard." With Wei Wuxian's request, Lan Xichen thrusts harder and faster, even exceeding the speed of Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian was very pleased, he felt pleasure through his entire body. 

Lan Xichen carried Wei Wuxian and threw him on the bed. He pulls Wei Wuxian's legs and spread it. He licks Wei Wuxian's inside and puts in three fingers. He gently kiss Wei Wuxian, and began thrusting again. Wei Wuxian fully submits himself to Lan Xichen without thinking of his husband. The both of them has completely forgotten Lan Wangji as they were drowned with the immense pleasure they feel. Lan Xichen enjoys the sound of their slapping skins and Wei Wuxian's moans. The more he hears it, the more he wants to fuck him. Lan Xichen bites on Wei Wuxian's chest, leaving a mark. He licks on it. His tongue travels through Wei Wuxian's body. 

Lan Xichen thrusts mercilessly, Wei Wuxian's inside became a pool for Lan Xichen's cum. After an hour of having sex, Wei Wuxian seems to be tired but Lan Xichen is still full of energy. However, Wei Wuxian wants another round. They rested for some time, playing with each other's dick and kissing non-stop. After regaining some strength, the two had sex again. This time, Wei Wuxian is on top. He inserted Lan Xichen's cock inside his hole and started riding him as fast as he could. Lan Xichen is tightly holding onto Wei Wuxian's waist and he groans. The two exchanged kisses. Lan Xichen switched their positions, he's on top again and Wei Wuxian at the bottom. Lan Xichen turned his body to the opposite direction, allowing Wei Wuxian to lick, suck, and finger his hole while he licks and sucks on Wei Wuxian's member, and finger Wei Wuxian's hole. 

Lan Xichen ravishes Wei Wuxian, he fucked him so hard. The second round lasted for two hours, all in all, they had sex for three hours. "Zewu-Jun, thank you. You really satisfied me. You are so good in bed. I hope we can do this again. Fuck me again." Wei Wuxian praised Lan Xichen's performance. Lan Xichen smirked, "do you know why I ordered you to check those papers? It's because I don't want you to leave. I purposely did that." He said. "It's because you wanted to have a taste of me? Isn't it?" Wei Wuxian replied in a confident and calm manner. "Yes. I tried to control it, when we kiss, I think maybe it's enough but I really couldn't help it. Especially when you asked me to, when you asked me to..." "to enter me." Wei Wuxian finishes the statement for him. "You're so honest Sect Leader Lan. Actually, you're so much better than Lan Zhan. I do not mind you fucking me." Since then, the two were always having sex lasting for more than three hours. It became their addiction. 

On the sixth day, Lan Wangji and the juniors came back, earlier than expected. Hearing the juniors' noise, Lan Xichen and Wei Wuxian immediately stopped what they're doing. Wei Wuxian went out to the Hanshi and greeted everyone, including his husband, Lan Wangji. Later on, Lan Xichen followed. Lan Wangji wondered why Wei Wuxian came out from Hanshi instead of Jingshi, but he didn't mind anymore. He thinks that maybe his brother asks for some help to Wei Wuxian. He looks at his husband, he saw some red marks on Wei Wuxian's neck which made his eyebrows knit nevertheless, he didn't pay much attention to that. He trusts his husband and his brother so much. For him, anyone could hurt him except these two, the two most important people in his life. He bow downs to his brother and hugs his husband and kisses him on the forehead. "Miss Wei Ying, will make it up to Wei Ying."


End file.
